Cupid's Chokehold
by wirbil
Summary: Everyone thinks that Cupid has such a sweet disposition. Psyche knows better. -MegumixYahiro-


**Disclaimer:** S.A. belongs to Maka Minami because I'm too artistically challenged to try and draw anything resembling (the crazy species) _human_. x3 The title is also a song by the Gym Class Heroes (very awesome). I don't own that either. :D

* * *

**_*=_=***

_People have a forever-unalterable image of love as beautiful and sweet. It is. _

_But that's not just what love is. Love is compressible to a cupcake. Lots of things go into making it and then someone has to deliver those cupcakes (or arrows)._

_Everyone always assumes that Cupid is an angel who has the __sweetest__ disposition. _

_Psyche would say otherwise. _

**.=.~.=.**

Megumi has dropped hints for him. She's even told him outright that she loves him. But he's never said anything back. He's smiled with equal parts of brokenness and sweetness but he's never said anything back. His lips are always whispering sweet nothings against her neck but they never say the words she wants to hear.

She's still waiting.

Meanwhile, Yahiro does things for her that she would never ask of him. But he does them anyway.

Megumi takes that as a sign that he feels something for her. Because if he felt any other way than he wouldn't still be by her side, holding her hand and telling her, her voice is beautiful.

She wouldn't ask that of him.

**.=.~.=.**

_Whereas it is true that Cupid has a nice body, pretty eyes, and gorgeous hair, it is not true that he's all compassion and empathy. _

_The gods don't feel love. They feel lust but never exactly love, especially the child of Love. _

_Love has a wicked sense of humor. The cupcake made from irony, malice, and well-willed-ill-intent; sprinkled with delicate candies named heartbreak, and anguish. But that's just scratching the surface of the cupcake. _

_The gods are infinitely complex. _

_Surely the child of Love wouldn't be so simple minded as to be __all heart__ would he? _

_No, he's not. But he can be, sometimes. _

**.=.~.=.**

Yahiro feels bad at times. He can only visit her in the dark where he feels like their equals. Other times (in the light) she will look at him with her innocent eyes and he feels ashamed of all the things he's done.

All of the things he's done simply because his family name allows him that privilege. All of the things he's done out of jealousy and rage and selfishness.

Megumi has never done any of these things. So she wouldn't know would she?

So, he visits her in the dark. Where she can't see him. Where he can't see her.

Where they are equals, unseen, in the nothingness of night.

Just sighs exchanged, hands entwined, and loving whispers murmured.

**.=.~.=.**

_Cupid can be kind and good. _

_Psyche knows this because he has been good to her. He thought she was beautiful, so he's called her to his palace. He visited her in the night (she didn't know that then) and promised her nothing, thus breaking no promises._

_He has been good to her. _

_Until she lost his trust, even then, he only left her. He didn't promise anything, so she lost nothing. But it made her heart hurt anyway. He had been thorough in leaving her nothing with nothing that could hurt her._

_He had left nothing for her to remember him by. _

**.=.~.=.**

Megumi smiles at him.

He smiles back.

He looks at her like she's some kind of angel and she wants to tell him that he could probably do better. She wants too. He is too good for her.

Yahiro thinks she's the stars and the sun and everything at the highest point of the sky. She's not. She's just as needy and mean-spirited (greedy, really) as any other girl.

She wants to keep him by her side, so that he'll never leave (bind him to her).

She wants him to tell her that he loves her (wanting to hear those words).

She wants all his love for herself, like the greedy fool that she is (jealous of others who capture his attention).

She wants to know that only she has felt his hands, clever and deft.

But she knows that he should have someone prettier, more forgiving, someone who will actually _talk_ with him, someone who he _really_ loves. Not someone who assumes he loves her.

She wants to see him fly, like the angel he (probably) is.

So she tells him that he deserves better.

He flies away.

She watches how his wings droop and it makes her wonder.

**.=.~.=.**

_Was it not Cupid who saved Psyche from the powder-that-makes-dreams found in Persephone's box of beauty Aphrodite had asked Psyche to fetch for her? After all, he came back on his own accord and woke her._

_He might love her and he might not. He still saved her. _

_Lets all assume that he loved her and make this story into one with a happy ending. _

**.=.~.=.**

Yahiro came back. He came back when she was depressed from all of the things that have gone wrong since he left. He had asked her to sing. She had sung like an angel.

Megumi had _sung_ like Apollo had blessed her with the gift of music.

He had brought her up from the pit of darkness. Oh so different from the darkness that had cloaked them in the nights when he was breathed next to her.

She feels his phantom breathe against the back of her neck.

Megumi feels the way his hand had cupped her face (ever so gently, like the wind), and how his fingers glided down her neck (caressing). She sees Yahiro's ghostly smirk that has burnt its image in her heart. She feels the way his lips had pressed against her own. His kisses were careful and smooth, like she would fly away if he was not careful. He should know better. Her wings are clipped and if they weren't, she'd still stay with him. She liked how slowly he kissed her, like he had all the time in the world. The feeling she got when they broke apart was like she had floated on a cloud into space, there was never enough air. He tasted spicy and sweet. Nothing could bind her wings with satin ribbons like the taste of his lips on her own.

Cupid wakes Psyche up.

Because Psyche can't stand how bright the light is (how potent love is) without Cupid standing by her side. Coaxing her to feel the sunlight on her skin and hear the birds chirping as they fly.

He tells her that she can sing more beautifully than any bird and she does.

* * *

**A/N: **Congratulations for coming out alive from reading that ridiculously fuffly ficlet! -hides under desk- So...did you like it? There were probably more than a few grammar mistakes. ._. But I hoped you liked it anyway. :)


End file.
